thefullerhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Joey Gladstone
is a recurring character in Fuller House. He is portrayed by Dave Coulier. Biography |-|Season 1= Our Very First Show, Again Joey lives in Las Vegas with his wife and his 4 children (AKA the Gladstone Four). He does 10 shows a week as a stand-up comedian whose act usually includes imitations of cartoon-character voices such as Popeye, Bullwinkle, Pepe LePew and many more at The Venetian. Funner House It's Friday night and Joey comes to babysit Jackson, Ramona, Max and Tommy Jr., while D.J., Stephanie and Kimmy have a girls night out. All the kids want to do is play on their electronic devices, so Joey locks them away in a drawer. Joey has brought along the 'Gladstone Gallery of Wacky Weapons' which include Super Soakers, SILLY STRING, Slime Rifles, and a Toilet Paper Leaf Blower Gun. Jackson, Ramona and Max decide to work together as a team against Joey instead of slimming each other, but get D.J., Stephanie and Kimmy as they walk through the front door. As Joey is leaving, Max calls him back for a hug and the kids finally get Joey with Slime Rifles. Love is in the Air Joey officiates over the double wedding ceremony of Jesse to Becky and Fernando to Kimmy as the Right Reverend Gladstone. Joey wears a hockey jersey over a dress, roller blades, he holds a hockey stick and wears a whistle around his neck. In order to get his ministers licence, Joey started a religion inspired by his love of hockey. He call's it "Our Lady of the Holy Goalie". Joey uses hockey terminology while conducting the ceremony. |-|Season 2= Fuller Thanksgiving Joey arrives with his wife and four children for Thanksgiving. When any of the Gladstones speak in unison they say "Jinx, buy me a coke!" While D.J. and Matt prepare Thanksgiving dinner, Joey, Danny, Jesse, Stephanie, Becky, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy Jr., Fernando, Nicky, Alex, Jimmy, Ginger, Phyllis, Jerry, Joan, Lewis and Cosmo are out playing football. Kimmy tries to talk to Joey about how awful his family is but when he calls her a terrific young woman, Kimmy gets distracted and invites his entire family to stay as long as they would like. Joey attends Thanksgiving dinner with his wife. Glazed and Confused Joey arrives to babysit with a box of yummy donuts from Burt's Donut Shop. The donuts make him, Jackson, Ramona, Max and D.J. sick. Joey rings the bell for Matt to come and fluff his pillow. As Joey is leaving he announces he feels great after sleeping all day and losing 4 pounds. Happy New Year, Baby Danny, Jesse, Joey and Becky all arrive together for D.J's New Years eve party and to support Jesse and Becky who will be picking up their adopted baby while in San Francisco. Joey brought along Mr. Woodchuck. After taking Cosmo for a walk, Danny, Jesse and Joey talk in the backyard about Jesse wanting Joey to be godfather to his child. And all three start arguing about past and present problems they have. But when Max needs help they realise they still work well together solving problems as a team. Jesse throws Mr. Woodchuck over the fence into a pool. Joey kisses Danny on the cheek to ring in the New Year. |-|Season 3= Maybe Baby Joey arrives with his children on their way to Disneyland. While talking to Kimmy Joey let's it be known he knows his children are 'the worst' and he has been tempted at leaving them at a fire station. Kimmy helps Joey get tough with his children by punishing them when they do wrong. Joey gets tough with all his children by announcing they will not be going to Disneyland unless they behave, the Gladstone Four start cleaning house... and Joey. When Joey finds out Stephanie's news about the possibility of becoming a mother he is all too happy to help in whatever way he and his family can. Fullers in a Fog Danny, Jesse, Joey, Becky and Pamela arrive for the 30th Anniversary of when Joey and Jesse first moved in, which they call the 30th Dad-iversary. Danny, Jesse, Joey, D.J., Stephanie along with Kimmy (taking the place of Michelle) all get in Danny's rent-a-car and Everywhere You Look plays on the radio. When Steve announces there is fog rolling in and they can't go out, Joey suggest D.J. and Steve have their 3rd first date at home, he will act as chef while Jesse, Danny and Becky act as their waiters. Joey receives bad news from his wife Ginger when she tells him that she is working on a sea cruise for 6 months and he'll be having the kids full time alone. Here Comes the Sun Joey and Jesse buy the Smash Club back. Joey attends the 80s-themed costumed 30th Dad-iversary party at the Smash Club along with Danny, Jesse, D.J., Stephanie, Becky, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Fernando, Max, Tommy, Steve, Jimmy, Cosmo, Rose, Rocki, Pamela, Vicki and the Rippers. Joey decides to move from Las Vegas back to San Francisco with his children. |-|Season 4= Oh My Santa After Jackson and Ramona text Joey that Tommy was afraid of Santa Joey came straight over and Tommy runs to him. He was already in his Santa suit because Ginger has a 'thing'. Joey stays for dinner. Kimmy hears that it's snowing so everyone follows her outside. D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy, Fernando, Steve, Jimmy and Joey play and hug in the snow as it falls. Angels' Night Out When D.J., Stephanie and Kimmy plan a girls night out, Joey babysits Jackson, Max and Tommy for $4 an hour plus all the Sunny Delight he can drink. The boys plan OGG: Operation Get Gladstone. It was three years ago that Joey ambushed, humiliated and toilet papered them. Step one they lull the victim into complacency - Joey doesn't suspect anything. Step two they use Joey's childlike innocence to lure him into their booby trap - the boys send down a red balloon that Joey follows but doesn't trip the wire instead Jackson and Max get themselves caught in the trap. While making a sub in the kitchen Joey hears Tommy crying but what he finds is a phone and a sneak attack from Jackson, Max and Tommy. The boys stand over a defeated Joey, as he stands he congratulates them for finally getting one over on him. Joey admits that he never saw it coming and in fact he is so impressed that he will clean up while the boys hit the showers. Joey reads to Tommy as D.J., Stephanie and Kimmy come home. Jackson and Max come down stairs screaming Joey's name. Joey gave them the old classic dye-in-the-shower prank which turned Jackson and Max purple. The Prom Joey comes in rattling a pan. It was one year ago that Joey suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of Fernando. Joey wants to avenge his loss. Joey and Fernando draft Stephanie and Kimmy into judging their chilli cook-off. Stephanie and Kimmy try Fernando and Joey's chilli each individually, Stephanie chooses Fernando's chilli as the better one while Kimmy chooses Joey's, which is made with yak. Max tips both chilli's into one bowl and announces that individually the chilli's were fine but together they were a beautiful tapestry of cooperation, kindness and beans. Once the cook-off is finished Stephanie, Kimmy, Fernando and Joey watch Beaches. |-|Season 5= A Modest Proposal When Let's Get Married starts playing a flash mob emerges on the street. D.J., Stephanie, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy, Fernando, Jimmy, Cosmo, Matt, Rocki, Ethan are joined by back-up dances for the big proposal. Fernando removes Kimmy's cast and she gets up and starts dancing. D.J. is confused, this is not what they practised. Jesse and Joey tango up to D.J. together. Danny tells D.J. he had to be there for her big moment. With D.J. still confused, the dancing stops and Jesse plays soft music on his guitar. Steve comes walking through the crowd and asks Danny for his blessing. Steve get's down on one knee in front of everyone and proposes. To which D.J. responds "Yes. Yes. A million times yes". If the Suit Fits Cold Turkey Our Very Last Show, Again Trivia * Owns several pairs of enormous clown shoes. Galleries * Images featuring Joey Gladstone * Joey Gladstone Season 1 Image Gallery * Joey Gladstone Season 2 Image Gallery * Joey Gladstone Season 3 Image Gallery * Joey Gladstone Season 4 Image Gallery * Joey Gladstone Season 5 Image Gallery * Joey Gladstone Full House Image Gallery * Joey Gladstone Miscellaneous Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Images Category:Gladstones Category:Fathers Category:Returning Full House Characters Category:Season 1 Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 3 Recurring Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 4 Recurring Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5 Recurring Characters